El premio de la Batalla
by Paranoicity
Summary: Hungría y Prusia se enfrentan en una pelea, pero esta vez ya no son niños. Él con su espada, ella con su sartén. El primero que caiga al suelo pierde y los trucos sucios están prohibidos. ¿Cuenta el comportamiento de Prusia como un truco sucio?


El premio de la batalla

Se miraron desafiantes, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a perder, pero alguno de ellos tenía que hacerlo. Hungría se vio reflejada en los ojos de Prusia, que sonreía con altanería y superioridad.

Y allí estaban los dos.

Él, con su cabello grisáceo desordenado, sus ojos rojos brillando, llenos de emoción y sentimientos reprimidos durante años. Vestía unos pantalones blancos y una camisa del mismo color. Encima de la camisa llevaba una chaqueta de color negro que utilizaba cuando iba a la batalla, acompañado de el gorro a juego, también negro. Sobre su gorro reposaba Gilbird que piaba nervioso mientras miraba la afilada espada que Gilbert llevaba en la mano, desenvainada.

Ella, con su largo cabello caramelo suelto, a merced del viento. Sus ojos miraban con nostalgia a Prusia, recordando como luchaban de pequeños y como echaba de menos esas batallas. Iba vestida con su característico vestido verde y su delantal blanco. En su cabeza, una pañuelo blanco mantenía el pelo alejado de sus ojos. Sus manos agarraban una sartén con fuerza y seguridad.

Los ojos de el chico y la chica volvieron a encontrarse y se dijeron el uno al otro que no pensaban perder.

-Te veo muy confiado

-Claro, una marimacho como tú no podrá con mi _awesome_ persona.

Sonrieron con superioridad. Nuestro pequeño Chibitalia miraba a uno y al otro nervioso.

-No os peleéis -rogaba con lágrimas en los ojos

-No te preocupes, Ita-chan -dijo Hungría- Nadie va a salir dañado

-A parte de tu orgullo -apuntó el prusiano

Roderich, que había pasado buena parte del día concentrado en su piano, se extrañó de no ver a Elizabeta dando vueltas a su alrededor como hacía siempre. Preguntándole sobre su infancia, cómo conoció a Prusia, si sabía algo de él, cómo estaría, dónde estaría... y eso que les visitaba cada semana, alegando que lo hacía para que no echaran de menos a su _awesome_ persona.

Se rascó la cabeza un poco cansado y se puso de pie, en busca de Elizabeta y la encontró en uno de los jardines, sartén en mano, con Feliciano casi llorando y, enfrente suyo, Prusia sostenía una espada, amenazante. Sonrió ante la escena, acercó una silla a la ventana y se sentó, mirando en silencio. Iba a ser una tarde entretenida.

Gilbird saltó a la cabeza de Chibitalia, que paró de moverse para evitar que el pájaro cayera. El viento movió las hojas de los árboles. Cuando el ruido cesó, los dos saltaron hacia adelante.

Los movimientos de Gilbert eran fuertes y seguros, pero Elizabeta era más ágil y rápida.

Los aceros chocaban, saltaban chispas constantemente, así que Chibitalia corrió a esconderse un poco más lejos, pero sin perder de vista a los dos amigos.

La pelea había comenzado un rato antes, por alguna tonta razón seguramente. Se podría afirmar, con una probabilidad del 99% de acertar, que estaba relacionado con Austria. Siempre estaba relacionado con Austria, se quejaba mentalmente Gilbert, siempre él. ¿Por qué nunca Ore-sama contaba?

Realmente, ya no les importaba, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era destrozar al contrario o, en su defecto, vencer la pelea. Sólo necesitaban hacer caer al otro al suelo, nada más, no podía ser tan difícil. Ella, a pesar de ser una marimacho, era una chica, así que, supuestamente, su fuerza no debía ser mayor que la suya.

Dio un salto hacia atrás, esquivando con facilidad los golpes de ella. Miró hacia la derecha y vio a Roderich mirando por la ventana, ¿Acaso no tenía nada más que hacer?

Elizabeta siguió la dirección de su mirada y, al ver a Roderich, golpeó a Gilbert con todas sus fuerzas, aturdiéndolo por un momento.

-¿Ha visto, señor? -dijo la chica sonriente- Venceré a Gilbert por usted

Prusia se acercó a ella, ahora que no le prestaba atención, dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento, pero ella se giró antes de que se lanzara como una fiera a por su presa.

-Gilbert, no te confíes -advirtió Roderich desde el interior de la casa- Elizabeta tiene toda su atención puesta en ti

En otro momento, Elizabeta se hubiera girado confundida hacia Roderich. En otro momento, Prusia hubiera prestado más atención y habría entendido el doble significado de sus palabras. Pero aquel no era otro momento, así que cada uno siguió a lo suyo.

Aquella pelea era como un baile, sus cuerpos se movían al son de sus latidos, desenfrenados y cargados de adrenalina. Un paso hacia adelante de Prusia era un paso hacia atrás de Hungria, un sartenazo por la derecha de ella creaba un giro a la izquiera por parte de él. Como si estuvieran conectados, como si sólo estuvieran ellos dos en el mundo, sin que sus miradas perdieran el contacto. Eran dos cuerpos pero, realmente, eran sólo uno. Y lo sabían.

En la cabeza de Elizabeta apareció una imagen tentadora.

-Hazte uno con Prusia -murmuraba su imaginario prusiano a su oído con una voz más que sugerente. Sacudió la cabeza sonrojada y, con más rabia dio el siguiente golpe, que acertó en el estómago del chico.

Prusia sonrió sin hacer el más mínimo gesto de dolor.

-Abdominales de acero -dijo orgulloso

Una de sus estocadas acabó con el pañuelo de la cabeza de Elizabeta.

-Siempre me gustó más tu pelo suelto

Salto, salto, giro a la derecha, paso hacia adelante, giro a la izquierda, salto hacia atrás, salto, paso a la izquierda, paso a la izquierda, paso a la izquierda y...espada. El delantal de Hungría cayó al suelo.

-Deja de romper mi ropa, imbécil -dijo ella mientras devolvía los golpes.

Agacha, agacha, paso a la derecha, giro, paso hacia detrás, salto, giro a la izquierda, salto, agacha, vuelve a saltar, media vuelta, correr y golpe de sartén. El gorro y la chaqueta de Gilbert cayeron también al suelo.

-Yo también sé, si quieres

Aquello pareció animar a Prusia, que volvió a la carga.

Chibitalia estaba asustado. ¿Por qué se peleaban? Tenía mucho miedo y estaba solo. Sin querer empezó a llorar mientras Gilbird piaba intentando calmarle. De pronto, Gilbird comenzó a piar asustado y Chibitalia levantó la cabeza. Delante suyo estaba Sacro Imperio Romano que lo miraba fijamente.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaa! ¡No me mates, porfavor!

Sacro Imperio Romano se quedó mirando el suelo, le tendió un pañuelo y, cuando Chibitalia lo cogió con temor, se sentó a su lado en silencio.

Feliciano no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, al fin de cuentas Sacro Imperio Romano no daba tanto miedo.

Empezaban a cansarse, sus golpes eran más flojos, más lentos y menos abundantes. El pecho de prusia subía rápidamente buscando llenar de oxígeno sus pulmones, con la respiración agitada y perfectamente acompasada a la de Elizabeta.

-Muérete ya, maldito prusiano

-Nunca, marimacho -pero la lengua de Gilbert se trababa

-Pues ríndete, ¿no ves que así no puedes ganar?

-No me subestimes, Hungría, soy una _awesome_ caja de sorpresas.

Estaba tan cansada que comenzaba a ver borroso, cosa que Gilbert pareció notar.

-A la porra con todo, vamos a acabar de una vez de por todas con esto -y, agregó en un susrro- No puedo aguantar más, necesito...

Con fuerzas renovadas, Prusia "desarmó" a Hungría que, al verse indefensa, pareció asustarse.

Gilbert sonrió al verla asustada y dio un paso hacia ella.

Se miraron fijamente.

Otro paso más.

Millones de imágenes pasaban por la mente de Elizabeta al ver esa mirada hipnotizante, y en el más inocente de ellos Prusia le pedía que se hiciera uno con él...

Al tercer paso, estaban a medio metro de distancia.

Hungría apreció reaccionar y se puso en guardia, dispuesta a atacarle con sus puños.

Prusia dio un repentino salto que la confundió. De repente, él estaba delante suyo y, tras hacer algo parecido a una llave de judo, ella quedó a pocos centímetros del suelo, aguantada por el prusiano que sonreía satisfecho.

-Jaque mate -murmuró

Y acabó con la distancia que los separaba, uniendo sus labios con los de ella. Le daba igual Feliciano, Roderich, o Sacro Imperio Romano estuvieran allí, para él lo único que importaba era Hungría.

Cuando se separó, la dejó delicadamente en el suelo, le acarició el cabello con ternura y se fue, dejando a la chica en el suelo, confusa, sonrojada y al borde del llanto.

Chibitalia sonrió al ver el beso entre Prusia y Hungría, por fin después de tanto tiempo Gilbert se decidía a actuar.

Miró a su derecha y vio a Sacro Imperio Romano mirándolo procupado, aunque así daba aun más miedo.

-¿E-Estás bi-bi-bien? -tartamudeó él nervioso

Como respuesta, Feliciano le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia donde estaba Elizabeta en el suelo aun.

La cara de nuestro pequeño rubio podía competir con el más maduro de los tomates de Antonio y la sonrisa que adornó su rosto después, podía también competir con la del español.

Roderich se sorprendió, al principio, y sintió una punzada en el corazón, pero al ver la ternura de su amigo se relajó. Y, mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo, murmuró:

-Ya era hora

Lo había hecho, lo había hecho, lo había hecho.

_Si! Ya era hora, Prusia! _**Aunque seguro que ahora te odia. Bravo, Gilbert.**

Aquello no lo había pensado antes, le había dado igual en aquel momento, pero ahora esa idea lo estaba asfixiando. Caminó hacia la habitación que tenía en la casa, la que hacía mucho tiempo que no pisaba.

**Acabas de tirar por tierra vuestra amistad.**

Se machacaba constantemente e inconscientemente.

**Años de secreto y sufrimiento para nada, sólo por un impulso.**

Empezaba a ponerse nervioso consigo mismo.

**Y encima la has dejado allí en medio, en el suelo, sin consideración alguna. Además de haberla ganado en una batalla, el peor momento para hacer nada.**

Si esa voz no se callaba, iba a acabar destrozando algo.

**No volverá a mirarte a la cara, nunca...NUNC-**

-¡Cállate de una maldita vez, joder, o voy a acabar por partirte tu _awesome_ cara!

El silencio se hizo y, de pronto, escuchó un ruido.

-¿Prusia? -preguntó una voz débil y temblorosa.

¿Elizabeta? Aquel tono de voz no auguraba nada bueno, pero no podía huir de ella ni de su odio.

Abrió la puerta sin apenas percatarse de que su camisa estaba abierta.

-Elizabeta...

Ella se sonorjó al verle abrir con el torso descubierto, pero se le pasó al ver una marca roja y con bastante mal aspecto en sus perfectos, duros y bien formados abdominales.

-¿Eso te lo he hecho...yo?

Al parecer sus abdominales de acero no eran tan de seguida se percató de que él había estado fingiendo que no le dolía y se sintió terriblemente culpable.

-No te preocupes -le quitó importancia él- Tampoco eres tan fuerte, se me pasará dentro de poco

Ella lo miró a los ojos muy sonrojada.

-Qué...qué pena pensaba que tal vez necesitabas a alguien que te curara

La extraña proposición con doble sentido descolocó a Gilbert por unos instantes.

-Eso quiere decir que...

-Que yo también te quiero, tonto

Él la cogió, la metió dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Creo que lo que necesito son cuidados intensivos -se escuchó a Gilbert decir.

Y el resto de cosas que se dijeron en esa habitación quedaron en secreto, encerradas dentro de esas cuatro paredes, cosas que para Austria fueron muy molestas.

No fue por celos ni porque estuviera enamorado, ni mucho menos, Prusia no era su tipo(jajajaja¿Roderich y Hungría? Ni mencionarlo). Sino porque no le gustaba tener que explicar a dos niños y un pájaro qué hacían Elizabeta y Gilbert en aquella habitación.


End file.
